


Party Bus

by ms_negi



Category: Real Madrid CF - Fandom, futball, real madrid
Genre: Confession, Gay, Kissing, M/M, kiss, super gayy, yayy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uhmmm<br/>Drunk Xabi at Copa Del Rey. Gay stuff.<br/>eh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Bus

Alvaro Arbeloa stood on the top level of the double-decker bus. Sporting a suit and a Real Madrid scarf around his neck, he leaned against the railing and peered over at all the fans below them. His team, Real Madrid, just won their 19th Copa Del Rey title. The whole team was together on this huge, white bus to parade around Celbies. They were there to show off their new trophy and to celebrate with their madridistas. The mood that night was magical. Everyone was happy. Probablly the happiest they've been in a while.

Alvaro was busy waving and smiling at fans when a bearded man squeezed in between him and Luka. The man rung his arms around Luka's and Arbe's neck. The croatian and him started to sing “Hala Madrid” over and over again. Arbeloa could help but laugh. “Xabi! You're so noisy!” 

Xabi Alonso peered down at the man with the suit and grinned widely. “Good!” He said over the music and people screaming. “I want to sing loud enough so Barcelona can hear us!” Alvaro just rolled his eyes. 

Let's pause here and rewind a little bit. Here's some back story for you. Before coming to Celibes, the team had a little 'after-party' once they entered the locker rooms at Mestallas. There was singing, dancing, and alot-- /a lot/ of drinking. Lopez, Marcelo, and Xabi were the first ones to grab any kind of alcohol. Everyone took a glass or two of champagne, or beer, but the guys that seemed to drink the most was Sergio Ramos, and Xabi Alonso. 

Now, back to the present. “Hey, hey, hey!” Xabi took his arm off of Modric and grabbed Arbeloa. He sloppily dragged him a few feet, to the otherside of the bus. “Let's play a game.” He grabbed the dark haired man by his neck, intertwining his fingers behind his head. “Ok?”

Arbe gripped Xabi's arm and tried to pull away. He knew his good friend was drunk. But, he knew how to work him, as well. “Easy, Sese. I don't want an injured neck, too.” 

Xabi agreed and places his hands on Arbeloa's shoulders. “I-- I have a quiz for you: True or False. Ok? Ok. Numero Uno: We won Copa Del Rey.” Arbeloa was about to answer, but Alonso cut him off. “And Dos: I. Love. You.” Between each word, the bearded man kissed Arbe's forehead, cheek, and nose. 

Arbeloa couldn't bring himself to answer. The yells and whistles in the background rang in his ears. He couldn't think if wither or not his friend was serious. He just ended up a awkward smile. “X-Xabi! Stop kidding around. You're drunk.” Alonso cupped his hand around Xabi's jaw and gingerly pushed him away. 

The drunk Alonso stepped back with a heavy frown on his face. “But-- Sese--!” 

Arbeloa didn't listen, he just turned away from Xabi and headed down the stairs to the seats below. No one was down there except the bus driver and a few security near the doors. 

He went to back of the bus and squeezed into the 3rd row from the back. He peered out of the darkened windows, watching the singing fans. They had no idea Arbe was on the other side of the glass. The midfielder busy knocking on the window, trying to taunt the fans a few yard away from him. However, a person came into the row infront of Arbeloa, practically falling into the bus seats. Without blinking, he knew who just joined him at the window. 

“Alvaro! Alvaro!” Xabi situated himself on his knees, his chest leaning into his seat and hovered over his friend. “You walked away before I could tell you the answers...!”

“Do I really need to hear--”

“Yes!” Xabi nodded, his eyes fixated on his friend. Arbe didn't bother to reply, he knew Xabi was going to talk. “Ok! Remember the statements? 'We won Copa Del Rey' and, 'I love you'?” 

Alvaro simply nodded, giving him a chance to say his mind.

“Well-- They are both true, Sese!”

Arbeloa simply sighed, his glace turned back to the fans. “You know that's nothing to kid about, Xab'.” 

“I'm serious, Arbe!” Xabi leaned as far as he could over the headrest. “I like you.” 

Dark eyes adverted back to the bearded man. “...You serious?” 

Xabi, acting more sober, nodded. 

Arbeloa thought for a second. He then scooted himself closer to the window, and motioned Alonso to sit next to him. “C'mere.” As Xabi situated himself, the midfielder bit his own lower lip, wondering if he will regret this decision later on. 

Xabi relaxed next to his friend, his body faced the seats infront of him. “Yeah?” His hand absently landed on Arbe's knee. A habit of his, really. 

Arbeloa stared at Xabi for a long moment. Xabi just stared back, almost confused. “Yeah?” He repeated. 

Almost cutting him off, Arbeloa, in a serious tone, said, “If you like me, then kiss me.” As he said this, he could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “Like-- not the kind you gave me earlier.. Like.. a real kiss.” 

Alonso blinked. “Are ya sure?” 

Arbeloa just made an ugly face and turned away. “D-Don't make this like a big deal! Just-- do it, ok?” 

Xabi grinned, and obliged. Leaning toward his friend, he stretched his hands behind Arbe's head and pressed his fingers on the dark glass. The stink of alcohol was starting to become prominent. 

Arbeloa was frozen as Xabi inched closer and closer. He managed to close his eyes before feeling his lips touch the older man's. Their beards lightly rest against each other. 

The two stayed like that for a good minute or two before they felt like bus slowly came to a halt. The doors mechanically opened as Xabi pulled away from Arbeloa. They heard footsteps of their fellow players march down the stairs and out onto the concrete. However, as Xabi started to move towards the others, Alvaro grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back down towards him. With the seats hiding them, Arbe wrapped his arms tightly around Xabi and gave him a deep kiss. The midfielder felt the bearded man kneel onto the plastic mats underneath them, getting more situated. 

With a hand on his chest, Arbeloa pulled apart from Alonso. He couldn't help but smile at the dazed drunk. “Ok.” The midfielder whispered. “Let's go and celebrate.”


End file.
